Transformações: Carlisle Cullen
by Mahhhh
Summary: Relato da transformação de Carlisle, narrada por ele. primeira de 7. REESCRITA! versão 2.0


Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, e essa é a minha história.

Londres, 1663

Mais um dia, mas uma incursão.

Meu pai é um pastor, embora ele tenha me criado para ser como ele, não sou tão bom quanto ele esperava. Desde que eu nasci, e minha mãe morreu. Tudo em nossa vida tem sido sobre religião, bem, mal, demônios, bruxas e vampiros.

Eu não sou contra, realmente entendo meu pai, e quero, tanto quanto ele, acabar com tudo isso, apenas não sou tão bom quanto ele, não consigo ver um demônio onde claramente só existe uma pessoa com problemas, não consigo fazer uma denuncia sem ter certeza, eu sei o que vai acontecer com essas pessoas, elas não teriam a menor chance de se salvar, e eu não quero ter parte nisso.

Eu sinto que meu pai não está tão feliz com o meu desempenho quanto ele achou que estaria. Talvez caçar pessoas e trabalhar para a igreja não seja a minha vocação. Se ao menos uma vez, eu pudesse...Eu não vou prejudicar uma vida inocente, sem ter certeza! Não vou mesmo! Nem que seja para agradar meu pai. Não poderia, nem que quisesse. Vai contra tudo que ele sempre me ensinou, e de qualquer maneira, duvido que adiantaria alguma coisa.

Mas, eles não são vidas inocentes. Tenho minhas duvidas de que estejam vivos. Aquelas pessoas do esgoto, quando os vi a primeira vez pensei que fossem como tantos outros sem opção por aqui. Mas hoje, eu vi essa mulher.

Pálida, bonita, mas suja...rápida!

Eu não consegui segui-la. Mas pude perceber que existia alguma coisa nela, no jeito dela, na aparência, que não estava certa! Não como aquelas mulheres que meu pai denunciou, ela não parecia ser do tipo que usa ervas para curar um doente. Ela não parecia ser do tipo que nota se um pessoa está doente. De fato, com toda aquela palidez, se ela não estivesse em pé, e parecendo gozar de perfeita saúde, eu me questionaria se _ela_ não estava doente!

Ela era morena, pálida como um cadáver, com os olhos pretos, e trajava roupas tão sujas! Poderia jurar que vi sangue naquelas roupas, mas acho que estou exagerando, talvez eu esteja pegando o jeito, vendo coisas onde elas não existem. Ou talvez...talvez eu tenha encontrado o meu primeiro demônio!

Eles vivem no esgoto certo?! Não pode ser tão difícil, o que pode me acontecer de tão ruim afinal de contas?! Não é como se eu fosse me transformar em um deles apenas por ir até lá ver. E se eu continuar com tanto cuidado, não vou encontrar nada. Nunca!

Ela não estava mais sozinha...outros 4 se juntaram a mulher. 3 homens e outra mulher.

A outra mulher trazia no colo um garoto adormecido, uns nove anos, dez no máximo, que não parecia viver no esgoto. Era limpo, e não poderia ser filho de nenhum daqueles, não se pareciam. E eu não consigo imaginar nenhuma daquelas mulheres como mães.

Os cinco começaram a discutir, alguma coisa relacionada com os garotos aparentemente, algo sobre chamar atenção, e problemas. Talvez não sejam demônios, sejam ladrões. O que não melhora a situação deles, a Inquisição não perdoaria nenhuma das situações. E no caso deles, a aparência é, mais do que nunca, um ponto contra. Vou tomar mais cuidado, se eu denunciar e eles forem inocentes. Pobres coitados! Não vão ter uma chance! Com essa aparência, e...habitos, quer dizer, me admira que ninguem tenha vindo até aqui conferir essas pessoas, talvez eu seja o único que está desesperado a ponto de vir procuras demônios no esgoto, os outros ficam felizes com aquelas senhoras do interior.

Eles não são inocentes!Nem ladrões! Estava escuro mais eu pude ver, no esgoto, perto do Tamisa.

E a mulher estava...mordendo... comendo?! Eu não sei que palavra posso usar para melhorar o que vi, acho que simplesmente não tem jeito de melhorar isso! O ato é simplesmente cruel demais, e, mesmo que eu quisesse, e eu não quero, não conseguiria melhorar isso!

Eu vi aquela mulher matando o garotinho, e é o suficiente para mim! Pode ficar orgulhoso, pai!Encontrei meu primeiro demônio!

A noticia se espalhou, e no final da tarde no dia seguinte uma multidão se aproximava do esgoto, eu estava a frente. Afinal, eu os encontrei. Eu queria acabar com isso! Fiquei chocado demais para tentar salvar o garoto, mas não posso deixar aqueles monstros matarem mais alguém!

Quando a multidão chegou perto do esgoto... Foi tudo muito rápido! Eles estavam saindo, um dos homens começou a gritar em latim, ele falava rápido, e tinha uma voz baixa, cansada, a única coisa que eu consegui entender foi "Corram". Não! Não corram! Eu os encontrei, e agora nós vamos acabar com isso!

Fui atrás do homem que gritou, esse foi, talvez, o maior erro da minha vida. A criatura corria, mas eu estava quase perto e mais alguns homens vinham comigo. Se eu disse que quando a multidão chegou perto do esgoto tudo aconteceu muito rápido, eu não sei como encontrar uma palavra para descrever a velocidade dos acontecimentos aqui.

A criatura corria, fugindo do grupo que ia atrás dele. De repente, ele parou, e correu pra cima de mim, me mordeu perto do ombro. Foi a pior dor que eu já senti, como agulhas, várias! E depois alguma coisa me queimando por dentro...e depois disso, não pude fazer mais nada, eu vi a criatura matar dois homens, e ferir o outro, assim como tinha feito comigo. Mas doía tanto, eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia me mover. Dói pensar que, de qualquer maneira, eu não conseguiria salvar a vida daqueles homens.

Embora a dor não diminuísse, aos poucos eu pude pensar com clareza. Se eu ficasse aqui, mesmo que ainda estivesse vivo, meu destino seria o mesmo daqueles cadáveres. O fogo! E meu pai, provavelmente seria o primeiro a acender a fogueira. Ele preferiria o único filho morto, do que alguma coisa próxima ás criaturas que ele tanto odiava.

Então, eu fiz o que toda pessoa sensata faria. Durante muito tempo considerei esse o pior erro da minha morte? existência?! Eu já estava morto? Ainda tinha esperanças pra mim? Talvez se eu tivesse ficado lá, teriam achado um jeito de acabar comigo, ou talvez eu tivesse matado mais gente do que aquele que me transformou.

Em todo caso, fiz o que achei certo na hora e me arrastei até um porão, deveria ser um deposito, não sei ao certo. Mas fiquei lá, por três dias e três noites. Embora para mim, o tempo não estivesse fazendo tanta diferença. Com o passar do tempo a dor foi diminuindo, e eu fui sentindo algumas mudanças. Podia ouvir melhor, foi ai que percebi que estava em um depósito abandonado, perto do porto. Enxergar melhor, pois vi que estava rodeado de batatas podres, e que se olhasse pela fresta por onde entrei, poderia ver um pedaço da rua. E até consegui passar algum tempo sem respirar, o que no meio daquelas batatas veio muito a calhar.

No fim, eu percebi que meu coração não batia mais, e que sentia..fome...de sangue...

Me transformei no que fui criado para odiar.

Um monstro!

Um assassino.

E cabe a mim encontrar um jeito de por um fim nisso.

* * *

**N/a: **

Oi!

obrigada mesmo quem comentou!

fizeram uma pessoa feliz

então...depois que eu li tudo e li a minha fic de novo, eu resolvi que antes de partir para a 2ª (que eu ainda preciso conferir um detalhe do livro para lembrar se ela é do Edward ou do Jasper) eu deveria reescrever essa

eu não comentei na n/a da 1ª versão, mas as 7 estarão na sequencia em que eles se transformaram.

a 2ª deve vir logo. MESMO!

espero que gostem das mudanças que eu fiz nessa, eu pessoalmente gostei. Não é o estilo de coisa que eu estou acostumada a escrever, mas eu to aprendendo.

qqr ajuda é bem vinda! (comentarios, dicas, reza, oq vcs acharem melhor! sério!!)


End file.
